


203. Don't Tell Anyone

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [52]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: -Finally Did One, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Series, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Don't Tell Anyone You Saw Me Crying





	203. Don't Tell Anyone

It wasn’t an odd occurrence to hear one of the remaining five children in the house to be crying. It was an odd occurrence however, to be hearing it coming from Number Two’s room instead of Number Four’s or Number Seven’s. Obviously Number Three couldn’t leave Number Two alone crying in his room. She lightly knocked on his door and received no answer.

Slowly she pushed open his door, “Two? It’s Three.” Allison called, taking a few small steps into his room and closing the door behind her.

Two quickly wiped the tears on his face before looking over at her. “What do you w-want Three?” Diego sneered, trying to sound tough but failing.

Three moved a little closer to his bed, leaning on one of the bed posts at the foot of the bed while Two was seated closer to the head of the bed. “I could hear you from the hallway-” Three started.

“It’s fi-fine Three, go hang out wi-with One.” Diego snapped, clearly not wanting to talk about whatever had upset him.

“Two, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Allison sullenly replied, slowly making her way back towards his door.

Two groaned and told her to come back, Three turned on her heel and took a seat at the foot of Two’s bed as Two slid a little closer to her. “It’s just hard. First Five. Now Six. Four looks worse everyday. We’re falling apart. I’m scared what’s going to happen next. Who’s gonna be taken from us next? Four? One? You?” Diego spilled, looking more sullen than Three had ever seen him look.

“Not you though?” Allison asked.

Two gave a short laugh, “Never, I’m too fast.”

Three patted Two’s shoulder before standing up and once more moving towards his door. She did in fact have to meet One before he went searching for her and found her in Two’s room. “If you ever need to talk, my door is always open Two.” Allison said, her fingers touching the doorknob.

“Wait Three.” Diego called. Three turned back towards Two. “Promise you won’t tell anyone I was crying. I don’t want to have to deal with all their questions.”

“I promise Two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to go with Diego and Klaus but then I thought about how we don't get to see much of Allison and Diego interacting/relationship in the show w/o everyone else, Luther, hanging around. Soooooo here's this.


End file.
